This invention relates to a safety belt system or more particularly relates to a safety belt system for use in a motor car.
The invention relates specifically to a safety belt system of the type that is known as "passive" safety belt system in which the safety belt arrangement incorporates a motor, and the arrangement is such that when a person sits in a motor car the safety belt is automatically positioned on that person in order to retain the person in position.